


Stuttered Breaths

by Life_0r_Death



Series: YGO Collab Love Drabbles [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Ficlet, Haiku, Hardcore, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poetic, Sex, Smut, Spirit Gate 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_0r_Death/pseuds/Life_0r_Death
Summary: A passionate night between Jack and Yusei, all explained in stuttered breaths.For YGO Collab Love's Spirit Gate Round 5.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei
Series: YGO Collab Love Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793239
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 13





	Stuttered Breaths

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged to write smut in the haiku ficlet form of 170 words. So I did using the prompt 'mark.'
> 
> Imagine, as you read, that you are trying to catch your breath.

Shivered. Cold yet hot. Blonde hair splayed on a pillow, legs spread. A quick moan, begging for touches. He complied. Fingers caressed skin, traveled down pale tones. Back arched. A hiss. “Kiss me.” Lips sear lips, tongues battle tongues. Teeth clank, fingers buried in black strands. “Fuck me” uttered softly.

Belt undone. Pants discarded. “Hurry. Inside. Please.” Olive skin exposed, pressed against alabaster. A stuttered inhale. Nails bite skin. Penetration, slow and burning. A rhythm, gentle at first. Violet stared into blue. Another stuttered breath. “Faster.” The rhythm grows. “Harder.” A stunning slap, clapping skin on top of skin. Thighs tighten. Leaking. Crying. “Mark me, love!” Call answered, teeth sinking into a pale neck. A keening mewling noise. “Yes… yes!”

A bruising pace. Blonde hair sticks to pale sweat. Black hair does the same. Heavy pants. Both coming undone. A release, deep within. One cries loudly, the other buries their voice against skin. “I love you.” “I love you more.” A kiss is shared, essences mixed. Both are at peace.


End file.
